


issa date?

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [19]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, friends being friends, short and sweet...as usual when it comes to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Ra-Ra visits Zeke after his date with Shao.





	issa date?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ bluenettechloe

Ra-Ra wakes up the next midday, not surprised that none of his siblings woke him up. However he feels his phone vibrating. He picks it up to see two messages from Zeke, hoping he was awake so they can hang out.

It’s been mad long since Ra has really enjoyed Zeke’s company...alone. Most of the reason was because of Shao and that he was everyone’s friend at this point (even Yolanda’s now, since they been getting closer to his knowledge) so they both figured there was no need to hang out since they already did with his brothers and Shao.

But it’s the summer, and he really missed his best friend. He gets out of bed and gets ready in a rush.

* * *

 

“What the hell?” Ra complains after losing once again. He drops his controller on the coffee table, sighing. “This is why I never wanna play games with yo’ ass, especially NBA.”

“You mad because yo’ silly ass can't play,” Zeke chuckles. He gets up and shuts the Xbox off.

“How was Homecoming, by the way?”

Zeke grins widely, remembering his date with Shao. He kinda forgot about the movie because all he thought about was when Shao kissed him and gave him his hoodie like they’re official now or some shit. “It was good.”

“Now I know you ain't cheesing like that because you saw Zendaya as Michelle.” It’s not surprising that Ra can read his best friend like a book. Zeke, much like his little brother, show their emotions so blatantly without words. “And the last time you grinned that hard, Mylene said yes when you asked her out—wait a minute.”

“What?”

“You went with Shao didn't you?”

Zeke shrugs a little. “He had tickets and we went. No big deal.”

Ra starts to frown. “Come on, Zeke, just tell me already. I ain't never seen you this happy and I wanna know why.”

“Alright alright...it was actually a date.” Ra raises both of his eyebrows. How come Zeke didn't tell him about that? “Before you start accusin’ me of not telling you, it was mad random and I wasn't sure how y’all niggas would react finding out that I went on a date with Shao.”

“You know everyone would support your ass! We been had our suspicions on Shao the day we convinced him to go to pride with us, and we kinda put two and two together when Napoleon stayed with us that night so…”

Zeke shakes his head. “No, it’s definitely not that. I know y’all would have my back no matter what. I just...I didn't want y’all to jump to conclusions before Shao and I decide that we’re a thing, because I know Boo Boo and Yolanda would do that shit.”

“You right, you right,” Ra agrees. “So…” he grins at Zeke and wiggles his eyebrows. “Are y’all a thing or naw?”

“Too early to say, but he did kiss me and gave me his hoodie.”

“Y’all a thing.” Zeke slaps Ra on the arm. “What? It’s true! Y’all together now!”

“You see, this the shit I was talking about! Y’all niggas jumping to conclusions!” Zeke isn't fully serious though. He wants his relationship with Shao to be official and he wants his friends to know about it. Those were cold hard facts. 

“But it’s not jumping to conclusions if it’s the truth.” Ra puts a finger on his temple to further his point and make him seem intellectual. 

“Shut yo’ ass up!” Zeke laughs along with Ra, and they couldn't stop laughing for quite a while. 


End file.
